


Mandatory Work Functions

by snowbroth



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbroth/pseuds/snowbroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the time of the year for the Piltover Police Force's end of year celebration again, but when someone thoughtfully spikes Caitlyn's drink she finds her control over the event - and herself - slipping away. Luckily, the Defender of Tomorrow is there to take care of her and make sure nothing happens... but, instead, everything happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Work Functions

It had all started with the annual end-of-year office party.

Usually, Caitlyn loathed raucous gatherings of more than five people. The way the drinks flowed and noise climbed exponentially as the night grew on wasn't really something she relished, preferring the company of a brain-teaser case and a cup of tea than inebriated junior officers happily slinging their arms over her shoulder like rank didn't exist - but at Christmas, she made an exception.

Her officers, as obnoxious as they could be once they'd consumed more than their body-weight of questionable alcohol, had still worked hard throughout the year and she recognised that it was important to celebrate that. Her force was _good_ , and she was proud of that.

At these gatherings, she plays the wallflower, leaning against the back wall and observing, or sitting at a chair in a desk just carefully watching over everything to make sure events didn't get out of hand. It would be ironic if the Piltover Police Force had to admonish themselves for misconduct, so usually Caitlyn is the one that keeps that line from being crossed.

However, this year, things went slightly askew from this plan.

Someone - she's suspecting the newbie sergeant that takes just a little too much enjoyment from her accent - thought it'd be infinitely amusing to spike her drink, _obviously_ non-alcoholic. As the night grew long, the cup of juice she'd been nursing began to make her cheeks warm and her head fuzzy, like someone had forced cotton balls into her ears.

The room started to spin gently in a non-obtuse way, her veins started to warm and Caitlyn began to feel a whole lot more accommodating to the rowdy lot who were beginning to fix their ties to their heads like bandanas and dancing on the tables - the silliness, of course, being led by Vi.

She was suddenly far more receptive to the general goings on - her force mingling, laughing loudly and spilling drinks over each other, Vi hanging off the shoulder of one of the more traditionally handsome, grizzled detectives and Jayce trying to maintain an air of superiority while slightly slurring his words. 

Why she didn't get involved in these parties more often, Caitlyn couldn't find a reasonable answer. As the spiked juice started to work the knots of tension from her shoulder muscles, a very small smile started to curl her lips as she sank back further in her chair.

For a minute or two she was oblivious to the jolly surroundings as she tried to correctly explain to herself internally why it was fine to relax right now, so she didn't hear the approach of Piltover's Pride until a large, battle-worn hand slapped the surface of the desk she'd been sitting at. Jumping out of her skin, Caitlyn looked up.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot more than usual." Jayce observed with a grin that Caitlyn wasn't entirely sure was that appropriate. Clearing her throat, the sheriff tried (and failed miserably) to recoup her haughty air and stared sternly back at the Defender of Tomorrow.

"I'm keeping an eye on things to make sure they don't get out of control. I find order enjoyable."

"Order?" He spluttered incredulously, the corners of his dark eyes creasing with mirth. "You've obviously missed the fact that Vi started probably Piltover's largest game of beer pong with the new recruits."

"I--" A small frown creasing her brow, Caitlyn shifted slightly to the side in her chair so she could look past Jayce's broad shoulders to the situation behind him. Yes. There indeed seemed to be a rather unruly mess of ping-pong balls and recruits to the left of them, a familiar pink-haired mischief maker right bang smack in the middle. "... hm. No, I didn't miss it - I'm simply letting the rules relax a little so they can have their fun, as long as it's contained to the precinct."

Sitting down on the corner of the desk so he obscured her entire view of the surroundings, Jayce raised an eyebrow at the poor excuse from the sheriff. His world was spinning just as neatly as hers, but it didn't take a scientist to note the flush on her cheeks, the slight tremble in her lip and the dulling of the razor sharp sternness that she usually wielded.

"Relax? You? Are you sure there's no apocalypse happening, or what?"

"I-I don't need your approval for my conduct of these proceedings!" Caitlyn stammered, searching furiously for words that weren't coming and trying to look cross with the man in front of him. It wasn't working, and now her face was frozen in half-scowl, half-pout. "The force has worked hard this year and they deserve to celebrate that fact."

Deciding that she didn't need to justify herself to the stupidly handsome - uh - stupidly _stupid_ 'Hero of Piltover', Caitlyn stood up abruptly from her chair so she could discontinue the conversation and gain the height advantage - Jayce was so tall for _no reason,_ why was he so goddamn tall?

However, she had underestimated just how pitiful her alcohol tolerance was and suddenly the world swam in a beautiful miasma before her, causing her to waver a little. Her gloved hand was forced to slam into the edge of the desk to steady herself, otherwise she would've made friends with the floor below her.

 _Ugh_.

The officer who spiked her drink would be very suitably reprimanded for this misconduct.

"Hey, hey!" A strong, warm arm had encircled her shoulders and suddenly she felt the fur of Jayce's collar tickle her nose, the strong smell of expensive cologne permeating her senses. "I think you've had enough."

" _You've_ had enough," Caitlyn replied flippantly, feebly trying to push the other man away. "You've been slurring your words all night. I've just been drinking _juice_ , I'll have you know." And, as an afterthought- "... and you still have to refer to me as _sheriff._ You're getting far too friendly."

Using his other hand to pick up the almost finished cup of juice on Caitlyn's desk, Jayce tilted it back and took a sip, his face immediately scrunching up as the liquid hit his tongue. Yep, spiked by the best - probably vodka - but a drink is a drink, and it's a shame to waste it, so he downs it. For Caitlyn's safety. Yes.

"Juice and hard spirits, perhaps." He replies, still holding the sheriff by the shoulders as he sets the cup back down on the desk. "Let's get you home."

" _No_." Reacting a lot louder and a lot more sternly than she had intended, a couple of party-goers briefly looked their way as Caitlyn refused. "I can get home myself, thank you very much." Pulling away from Jayce's strong grip, she attempted to right herself but instead just fell back down into the chair she'd been occupying before in a most undignified manner. Curse it.

Laughing quietly - not in a cruel way, but with an endearing tinge - the scientist shook his head and took her hand in his, meeting her gaze squarely. Whenever Caitlyn and Jayce butted heads, it was a furious, bloody battle of who could be the most stubborn - but not tonight.

He wasn't going to let her win this time - she needed to get home, and Jayce is fairly unsure of what's going to happen to him if he doesn't separate himself from her soon. She'd been in his gaze all night, inbetween rounds of shots someone had poured called 'Piltover's Finest', and there was a strange sort of electricity flowing through his hand as he held Caitlyn's slender fingers. "I'll just chaperone you, then. Humor me."

A minute or two passed as the sheriff frowned at the scientist, unsure whether to reprimand him for the contact of holding her hand, slap him, or lean forward and kiss that stupid, stupid stubbled face with all the passion she'd been holding back since she realised she could feel it. Funny how that time had coincidentally been the first day he'd crossed paths with the Piltover police force - but she's not going to pay attention to that. It's a torrid thought and she's not going to entertain such silliness.

"... fine, if you're going to be so obstinate. Leave someone in charge who can look after Vi though." ... because she doesn't want the force to go out bar-hopping under Vi's recommendation after this, nor does she want the party spilling out of the precinct, over the street and expelled forcefully into garbage cans.

"I think we can accomplish that." Jayce replies, and disappears for a few moments.

When he reappears again, Caitlyn has managed to find her coat, lock her office (with some difficulty in finding the right key) and leave instructions for the person who was now in charge. It's impressive how haughty she can still appear while absolutely smashed, dark hair still perfect save for one or two strands out of place, a slight sheen of sweat on her skin and the smallest waver in her posture.

She's still having some trouble walking in a straight line though, so Jayce naturally assumes the most chivalrous thing to do would be to lay his arm on her shoulders again and hold her close to him.

For support.

Not because she's an incredibly beautiful, dedicated, intelligent woman who is arguably the best sniper in the _world._

Not because her smell is just as intoxicating as the seven pints of beer he'd consumed over the night, or because he frustratingly finds himself lying awake at night with her in his thoughts, trying to calm himself down so he can have some uninterrupted sleep without, well, _relieving_ himself.

As a gloved hand reaches out, probably instinctually, to grab the back of Jayce's fur collar to steady herself, it seems as though there's an unspoken agreement between them that this is currently necessary and to never speak of this again.

Slowly, they left the precinct – and the party – behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in forever but the fact there is little to no material on jayce/caitlyn is a massive injustice i will see righted by constantly writing stuff about them k thx bye


End file.
